


Bathsheba

by Rainbow_Foxes



Series: FemJay Weekend 2020 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batcest, Catholic Jason Todd, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Hand Jobs, In that what they're doing is legally incest but they don't see it that way, Jewish Bruce Wayne, Miscarriage, Morning Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Foxes/pseuds/Rainbow_Foxes
Summary: Written for the Fem Jay Week 2020 Day 3 prompt: secret relationship.He wants to give her everything there is to give. But to do that would bring his kingdom down around them both.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: FemJay Weekend 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919755
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: FemJay Week 2020





	Bathsheba

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this is for the [Fem Jay Week](https://femjaytodd.tumblr.com/) event on Tumblr. Go check it out!
> 
> A note on naming: In Red Hood and the Outlaws (2016) #23, It's stated that Jason is named after his grandfather. in #25, it's revealed that Faye "Ma" Gunn is Jason's grandmother. It stands to reason that if Jason had been born AFAB, she'd have been named Faye after her grandmother.

Bruce watches Faye sleep next to him, the early morning light dappling across her face. It makes her glow, like some kind of ethereal creature has decided to grace his bed for the night. Her dark curls catch the fragile rays of light, reflecting back the red undertones that only truly appear in the summer sun.

He lives for these moments, few and far between as they are. He can watch the gentle fall of her chest, take in how relaxed her face is in sleep, and pretend that they are a normal couple. He likes to think about bringing her her morning tea in bed or laying about together without a care for who will see them. It won’t be long before she wakes and the illusion shatters. She will wake up and get dressed. She will kiss him goodbye and slip out the window.

His estranged daughter can’t be seen leaving his bedroom, after all.

Bruce wishes it didn’t have to be like this. He wants to take her to the opera and readings by her favorite authors. He wants to spoil her with expensive whiskeys and the finest leather for her jacket. He wants to kiss her outside the confines of a secured room. He wants to hold her hand. He wants to drape his mother’s pearls across her neck and slip his grandmother’s ring on her finger and sweep her off her feet in a white dress made of the most delicate lace.

Sometimes he mourns the girl who died so that the woman before him could live. His little Blue Jay had been so gentle, so kind. Shy and bold in the same moment the way all teenagers are. Jay had been tiny, small for her age and unlikely to ever gain the height she had lost due to malnutrition. Sickly from those same deficiencies and from what she’d had to do to survive. A fragile little bird fluttering brightly in the night. He’d loved her, called her his daughter, and she died screaming his name.

Faye as she is now had awoken doing the same. She had crawled her way to life with all the determination of a woman scorned. She is still kind, still gentle, but she hides it well under layers of anger and violence. The shyness has been beaten out of her; the world does not reward a shrinking violet. She’s grown strong, taller than she ever would have been had she lived and broad in a way that makes the slight form of her girlhood a hazy memory. The Lazarus pit has cured Faye of everything but her broken heart. She is no longer a little song bird hopelessly flapping her wings, but a raptor who has devoured her weakness.

He’d learned this first hand their first night together. They’d been fighting, as they did, on the roof of the Gotham Cathedral. Blows had been exchanged, but Bruce couldn’t bring himself to return her rage and vitriol. He still saw her as his little dead girl, then.

Faye had discarded her helmet and launched herself at him. But not to attack him. Instead she had taken his head firmly in her hands and kissed him. She’d tasted like pomegranates— a promise of destruction. He hadn’t responded at first but she was insistent, moving blood red lips against his own until he had no choice but to succumb.

Bruce had gripped her hips to ground himself under her assault. His head had swam at the feel of her. She had been close enough that he could smell her; sweat and leather and the lingering traces of a lily perfume. He’d wanted to devour her, to be devoured by her. It was not until she pressed closer, close enough that her breasts pressed against his chest, that he remembered himself.

He had pushed her away roughly, panting for air and trying to ignore how her face twisted up in hurt at his rejection. She’d always worn her heart on her lips, in her eyes, and it’s never changed.

“We can’t do this.” He’d said. He couldn’t keep his self hatred out of his voice. She misread it.

“Why? Because I don’t follow your rules? Because I do what needs to be done? Because I’m not go—”

“Because you’re my  _ daughter! _ ” It’d come out as a desperate shout that stopped her in her tracks. Faye closed the distance between them, leaving them no more than a breath apart.

“Your daughter is  _ dead. _ ” And then she’d kissed him again, needy and wanting and screaming  _ see me see me see me. _

Bruce couldn’t resist.

He took her there, on the roof of her house of worship. She was divinity incarnate, the closest thing to G-d Bruce will ever see. He’d laid her down on the tiled roof and stolen the breath from her lips; torn off the cowl and whispered praise into her skin as a man and not a legend. She had gripped his hair as he tasted her, then dug her nails into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood as he moved in her. Faye had screamed into the night as she came around him, stealing everything he had as he followed her over the edge.

Then, he thought her some kind of divine, sent to punish or reward him, he could never quite make up his mind.

Now he knows that she is holy in her own right; not sent to him by any power but her own. It absolves him of some of his guilt, he thinks, to know that she is with him by nothing more than her desire to do so.

The sun is higher in the sky now, though it is nowhere near late in the day. Faye wakes with a sigh and a stretch, gifting him with the full intensity of her oxidized copper eyes. The teal color always reminds him of the old coins at the museum. She smiles lazily at him, and pulls him down for a kiss.

“Good morning,” He says against her lips. She hums and pulls him in deeper. He licks into her mouth, sliding his tongue against hers as she sighs into him. 

Faye runs a hand up to curl into his hair while the other stays draped over his neck to lightly scratch at his nape. He releases her mouth to kiss along her jaw and nip at her neck. He can’t mark her like he wants to; it’d raise too many questions. So Bruce makes do with mouthing his lips over her pulsepoint. She gives him soft little moans and tugs at his hair.

He gives into her demand for more kisses easily. He’s never able to deny her. Bruce shifts his weight so he can run his hand up and down her side. Gentle, light touches against her naked skin that make her squirm beneath him. She moves the hand at the back of his neck forward and down the firm line of his chest. Her nails catch in his chest hair but he can’t deny that he enjoys the little tugs. She continues down his torso, stopping only to scratch at his belly and smile against his lips when his stomach flinches under her touch. Then she has a hand on his half hard cock.

She pulls back from him just enough to speak and hums “Do we have time before I have to go?”

Bruce rolls his hips into her hand “We can make time.”

Faye laughs, that bright tinkling one that reminds him of glass wings and means that she thinks he’s being cute. She handles his cock with a light grip, teasing him into a full erection. Bruce moves with her, leaning his forehead on hers and not letting her break eye contact. The heat in her gaze has always done more to get him hard than anything else.

He dances his own fingers down to her pussy. He tests her wetness first, running a finger lightly over her folds. It makes her shudder. She’s damp but not wet enough for him — a problem he’s eager to fix. Bruce lets his fingers tap around lightly over her cunt, enough to tease and send little jolts of pleasure through her.

Bruce is thankful for how close in height they are. It makes it easy to ghost his lips over her hairline and nip at her earlobe. Her hand on his cock stalls at the sensation, so he does it again, nibbling on her ear for a good moment before trailing kisses down the column of her neck. She tilts her head to give him more access. He shifts down lower so he can mouth over her collar and take the bone between his teeth. Faye sighs underneath him, he can feel the air from her exhale ruffling his hair.

His fingers are still teasing her pussy, but he can feel more wetness now. He slides a finger up to her clit to rub slow circles over the bud. Faye’s next sigh is closer to a moan as she arches into his touch. Her hand tightens where it still grips his shaft and he groans into her skin.

When he slips a finger into her, he finally gets the moan he was looking for. He drifts his lips back up to hers to capture her in a kiss. She opens sweetly under him, running her tongue over the seam of his mouth. They let their tongues dance and tease against each other, swallowing each other's moans. 

She’s rocking into his finger in her pussy just like he’s rocking into her hand on his cock. They’re perfectly in sync in this. Bruce slides another finger into her, stretching out her walls. In return she swipes her thumb over the head of his dick, spreading the precum there down so she can work it over the shaft.

Faye pulls back from their kiss with a gasp, a line of saliva still connecting their mouths.

“I need you in me. Please, I’m ready, need you to fill me up.” She says, breathless. Bruce is quick to give her what she wants. He removes his hand from her pussy and brings his fingers to his lips. Sucking on them, savoring her taste as he works his tongue around to get every last drop. Faye groans at the sight.

“ _ Bruce, _ ” She wines, “Don’t tease!”

He takes his fingers out of his mouth and chuckles; then maneuvers them so that he’s resting between her legs with his cock lined up to her entrance.

“Are you ready?”

“Of course I’m ready, I’ve been waiting on yo —” She trails off into a wordless moan as he slides into her. He leans back up to claim her lips, supporting his weight with his forearm while his free hand slides up her side to cup her breast.

Faye wraps her legs around his waist and locks her ankles together at the small of his back. They set a slow, deliberate pace together. He massages the breast he has in hand with careful fingers, loving the weight of it and how it spills out of his palm. Faye digs her nails into his shoulders as he flicks his thumb over the nipple. So he does it again. Working her up with little touches like this is his favorite pastime.

Their pace picks up, both seeking their release. Faye is working her hips wildly back at his like she’s very nearly there but can’t quite get it. Bruce removes his hand from her breast to rub at her clit. He likes it best when she cums first.

She clenches around him and cums with a cry. He fucks her through it, letting her ride the wave of her orgasm while he works to his own. Her walls are still fluttering around him when he comes, milking his cock for everything it’s worth. He leans down and kisses her hard, trying to convey everything he doesn’t say in the gesture.

They stay joined like that for a moment to bask in the afterglow. Bruce kisses her languidly until his cock softens enough to slip out on its own. Then he rolls off of her and onto his back, pulling her into his side and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She kisses his chest in return.

They lay together for as long as they can manage. She traces patterns into his skin with a fingertip; he runs his fingers through her hair.

“I have to go.” She says at last. It’s clear from her tone that she doesn’t want to.

“You could stay?” But he knows she can’t even as he says it. 

As much as he wants to give her everything, he can’t. If anyone were to find out about them far too many lives would be ruined beyond theirs. Dick would hate him for defiling his sister, Tim would hate her for corrupting his father, and Damian would hate them both for destroying their family. He’d lose the trust of the Justice League, she’d lose the small amount of respect she’s managed to earn in the community. It’s entirely likely he would go to prison; what they’re doing is legally incest. It would not surprise him if Dick would be the one to take him in, to lock him among the other evils he fights and throw away the key. The world would lose Batman, would lose  _ Gotham _ , if their relationship ever came to light.

“No, I can’t.” She knows this too. He can tell from her tone that she isn’t thinking about what they could lose, but what they’ve already lost.

A few months ago they had almost done it; almost destroyed everything for the sake of a new life. He had even started plans for the nursery. But it was all washed away in the night with blood on the sheets and her scream piercing the air as she awoke in pain. She had known it was hopeless before he could get her to the hospital. She’d taken his hand and asked him to never make her go through that again; said it was a punishment for what they were trying to do.

No, you can’t.” He agrees.

She gets up and heads into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He watches her shower through the glass door of the stall. Watches her scrub her body of him and wash him down the drain. Watches her try to comb out her curls only to give up and put her hair up. Watches her find yesterday's clothes from the piles on the floor. Watches her press a kiss to his cheek before she climbs out the window.

Watches his heart leave him yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please lemme know what you think in the comments below, any and all feedback* is appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome, so long as we keep it polite.
> 
> *Unless it's ship hate. If you're just going to give me shit for writing a ship you don't like, get off my lawn.
> 
> If you'd like, feel free to come chat with me [on Tumblr.](https://rainbowfoxes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
